


Your Life Means More to Me than My Own

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: Jedi Code? What's That? [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, rocky beginnings, wolffe thinks of the past and how he got his scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: Wolffe contemplates the past while the Wolfpack is stranded on an unknown planet. What more could go wrong?





	

The night surrounded them in darkness, taunting them with the small makeshift fire in front of them as their only true defense. Their ship had crashed while they were on their way back from a long and weary mission; all of the Wolfpack was looking forward to sleep and being somewhere at least semi-safe. But now they were stuck on a planet they knew nothing of, constant noises of creatures they never heard before lurking in the darkness, hidden in the brush of trees. Boost and Sinker were asleep, unconsciously curled up next to one another for warmth from the cool air. Plo Koon and Wolffe were sitting next to one another for minimal warmth as well, but both were wide awake. They knew sleep was a pleasure that wouldn't be coming tonight. Plo had to look after the rest of his pack, Wolffe felt he had to do the same.  
All of them had an agreement to sleep in shifts just in case danger was lurking somewhere in the shadows, just as it always seemed to be. Wolffe found himself battling with his mind of thoughts from the past. He hated nights like this. Usually he would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as the nightmare slowly slipped from his mind. It was always the same one, always included Ventress. Until recently, when more nightmares crept into his mind. Visions of the rest of the pack being slaughtered as he stood and did nothing, his own general's blood on his hands.  
But tonight it was just a fleeting thought of the past as his eyes dropped, his body begging for sleep. 

A shiver surpassed the commander's body and soon he found himself enveloped in his general's arms. Confused hazel eyes turned themselves up to gaze at the Kel Dor, suddenly wide awake. 

"I do not want you to freeze, Commander." 

Oh.  
It was a simple response but it was good enough for Wolffe. Hell he just realised how cold he actually was, how did he not realise the tremors surpassing his body? A sigh escaped his lips and he threw all his fucks to the wind and curled himself closer to his general. He was going to indulge this small moment between them.  
Minutes ticked on before his thoughts turned once more to how he got the scar along his eye..

"My Wolffe, what is disturbing you so?" 

Kriffing Jedi mind-voodoo.  
Wolffe opened his eyes (wait when did he shut them?) and stared at the dying flames of the fire. The low crackling and chirping of a creature were the only sounds Wolffe could hear.  
They really needed to collect some more wood to keep the fire ignited to fight the cold.  
Silence laced thick around their bodies, choking them, just like the darkness surrounding them. Wolffe's eyes slipped to the stars twinkling and the two moons overhead, ignoring the trembles of his own body. Eventually he spoke, but never tore his gaze from the night sky. 

"Why did you come for me, sir?" 

Wolffe expected no reply. His sentence was vague and soft, almost hard to hear. His general's chest moved up slightly, as if he were taking a deep breath before releasing it. 

"Because I care about you, Wolffe. I wasn't going to sit around and let you die at Ventress's hands. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hadn't rescued you." 

The commander shook his head, confusion and guilt etching across his features. He watched a cloud cover one of the moons. 

"Sir, I'm sorry that you had to come get me. You really shouldn't have done so, you could've replaced me with another brother. Like Boost or Sinker." 

White flakes began to cascade around them, the fire slowly died down to a simmering orange instead of flaming hot red. 

"My Wolffe, please look at me," 

A gentle hand took a hold of Wolfe's chin, Plo being careful of his talons, before successfully turning the clone's gaze from the sky to the face of his general whom he came to care for so much. 

"You have no reason to apologize, and neither do I. I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own." 

Those words etched their way into Wolffe's head and he pulled his face away, hiding it into Plo's shoulder. He enveloped himself completely in the safety of the arms of his general, fighting sleep and his unforgiving thoughts as best he could.


End file.
